Declan Foster
Declan Douglas Foster was a human member of the who served briefly during the , and would later go on to enlist in the Valhallan Defence Forces, making it into the elite Jaeger Regiment. Biography Early Life Born on December 14, 2531, on the colony of , Declan Foster grew up in a family of staunch insurrectionists, with both his father and mother having participated in rebel activities of some sort. Because of this, he was wary of the UNSC, but still believed that they were the best hope humanity had against the . Subsequently, he enlisted in the UNSC Army at the age of 19, wanting to do his part in the fight against the Covenant. Human-Covenant War After enlisting, Foster was placed in the 501st Regiment of the 124th Mechanised Infantry Brigade, first stationed on , and then on . Here, he would participate in minor operations against local insurrectionists, which he did reluctantly, and would occasionally argue with his superiors. He was considering requesting a transfer when the Covenant began their . In August of 2552, Foster, along with the rest of his regiment, fought against the Covenant in southeastern before falling back to and aiding the defence of the city. The 501st Regiment took heavy casualties throughout the Battle of Reach, however, Foster and the survivors of the regiment would eventually be evacuated from the planet and transported to . Upon arriving in Sol, Foster and his comrades were stationed on in preparation for an expected Covenant assault. The Covenant found Sol in October, and assaulted Mars. Foster served with forces under command of Colonel during the , which Foster barely survived. Foster would then be briefly redeployed to Earth prior to the end of the Human-Covenant War. Enlistment in the VDF After the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, Foster felt that he had done his part in the fight against the Covenant. He was also afraid that he would be once again deployed against insurrectionists now that the Covenant was no longer a major threat, and, on top of this, the pay was only marginally better than it was during the War. So, in May 2553, he retired and began looking for a civilian job. He was able to work several odd-jobs here and there, but none of them paid very well or satisfied him. During this time, he heard about Valhalla and the opportunities it provided. Eventually, he convinced some of his former Army buddies to go with him to Valhalla in search of work. They quickly realised the value of their previous military experience and enlisted in the Valhallan Defence Forces in January 2554, being placed in the Valhallan Expeditionary Force. After serving several months in the VEF and participating in an anti-piracy operation, Foster and some of his friends decided to try and pass selection for the elite Jaeger Regiment. Due to their previous military background, they were welcomed into the regiment, and Foster was placed in the Norrland Dragoons. Personality and Traits Category:Valhallans Category:Valhallan Defence Forces Category:Valhalla